Personal defense articles providing protection particularly for women are known which release substances typically a noxious fluid having an offensive odor such as a skunk odor which are offensive to an assailant and accordingly provide temporary defense against a potential assault. Typically such personal protection devices provide for a release of noxious fluid from an encapsulating device by puncturing or breaking the device thereby releasing the within-contained noxious fluid which evaporates and produces and overpoweringly offensive odor.
Various personal protection devices have been proposed, including devices for releasing strong odors by fracturing a capsule, such as for example, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,135,645, 4,428,506 and 4,816,260 which provide for release of offensive odors by fracturing an encapsulating container.
It is desirable to provide for a new and improved attack prevention device and a method for preventing attack which is designed to prevent attack by an assailant more efficiently and effectively, which is readily concealed, quick to use and which while effective is not offensive to the user.